1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to battery management systems, and particularly, to a battery management system and a method of dynamically allocating charging current.
2. Description of the Related Art
Normally, a power supply management system provides some of current for activating and maintaining a system load, and directs the rest of the current for charging a battery. Furthermore, the current used by the load is changing all the time, but the battery is charged with a fixed current value, which is inefficient and may result in battery charge time being longer than desired.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.